Of Foxes and Fealty
by The XPS
Summary: Weiss puts aside her own desires to help Ruby...or does she?


Author's Note: Oh...hello there, didn't see you there.

So, it's been...several months...since my last article of written pornography. Don't worry, I didn't die. I've just been busy. I've also been dealing with Writer's block, and had to deal with the entirety of the month of September...which was """""Fun"""""(He Lied). But, alas, here we are. I know this isn't as good as what I usually write, but hopefully this pushes the writers block the fuck away.

Also, a quick shoutout to RWBY-After-Dark for the title. As you know, most of my titles are meme tier at best but I actually wanted a good title for this. At literally the Eleventh Hour no less, and they came in clutch. Also another quick shout-out to Quantum_Tarantino for corrections done after the fact.

Anyway, here is 6700 words of Weiss having fun with a Fox Faunus Ruby.

* * *

" _Come on Pup, show me that you're a good widdle puppy." Weiss cooed as she ran her fingers through her crimson hair._

Silver eyes looked up at her, glassy as she tried her hardest to prove to Weiss that she was good. Despite the pressure building, and the fact that Weiss had been keeping her on the very peak for some time, she was trying to keep herself under control.

Bad pups warrant punishment, after all.

 _Those dexterous fingers continued to play, pinch and tease the younger girl to draw out yips and whines, gasps and moans, as the heiress saw fit to mold the younger girl into nothing more than a shuddering mess._

" _Do you want to cum?" She cooed into her other ear while she nibbled on it, forcing a sound between a moan and a whine to come out. "Does my little pet deserve to cum?" She continued asking into her ear._

 _She couldn't say anything, only shake her head frantically as she searched for mercy from those baby blue eyes._

" _Well, then I suppose I can allow you to-"_

Ruby jumped as she heard textbooks close around her. Seeing that everyone was packing their stuff, the younger girl did the same and quickly threw her textbook and notes (or lack thereof) into her back before quickly getting up.

"Ruby, I was—"Weiss began as she turned to talk to Ruby, only to see Rose petals floating to the ground where she used to be. She blinked, before sighing as she finished putting her stuff away.

Ruby slowed down as she managed to get to the halls, the last thing she wanted to do was to get in trouble with Professor Goodwitch for making a mess with the rose petals. She whined quietly to as she walked back to her dorm, her crimson tail twitching behind her occasionally as she tried to ignore the massive heat that was coming from her core. Her face was pink with a blush as she tried her best to get back without anyone noticing her

Despite that she managed to get back to her dorm without causing incident, and made sure to lock the door once she was inside. Silver eyes looked around as she scanned the room, making sure that Blake wasn't around. The last thing she needed was to find out Blake was hiding on Yang's bed while she was going to do her thing.

She took her cloak off neatly, making sure to fold it and neatly store it in her drawer. She looked around again, double checking that she was alone, before she walked over to the heiress's section of the closet and went searching. Her thighs rubbed together as the ache between her legs grew, humming happily when she got what she was looking for.

Weiss' combat boots.

She raised one of the heiress', boots to her nose, sniffing it deeply and moaning loudly. Her tail swished behind her as her ears twitched, and her free hand slowly started to move down towards her core. Her fingers teased her clearly moist core, rolling her hips slowly with her fingers as her nose was stuffed inside the heiress' boot.

And it wasn't like it smelled foul either, on the contrary, they actually smelled a lot like vanilla, which Ruby certainly didn't mind at all. She sighed happily as she continued to sniff her boot, images of the heiress popping up in the younger girls head. At first they started out clean, just Weiss as she was smiling at the. But then the images started to become lewder, with Ruby seeing Weiss stripping herself of her clothing.

She whined needily as her core became even hotter, and growing increasingly wetter as the mental Weiss slowly started to strip herself of her clothing. Shrugging off her bolero jacket first, and untying the back of her dress before carefully placing it on the bed. Her skirt was next, ending up pooled by her ankles as Baby Blue eyes stared back at slightly glassy silver ones.

She shuddered as the mental heiress' eyes pierced her own silver ones, causing her tail to wag behind her in excitement.

However, before Ruby's imagination could really take off, the door lock clicked and it opened. Unfortunately, Ruby was too busy with her face in the boot to notice that someone had walked in on her in…such a compromising position.

Weiss closed the door and placed her bag on the table, and stopped abruptly as she saw Ruby…with her boot in her hand and her nose inside it. And the fact her tail was wagging, and her fingers were down there rubbing something….

"Ruby?!" She asked the young fox faunus, causing her to yelp and face the heiress. Ruby's eyes widened and she did her best impersonation of a deer caught in a set of headlights as she stared back at familiar Blue eyes. "What are you doing?" The heiress asked her in half shock, half… something else.

"Weiss!" She squeaked, trying to look at anywhere but the heiress and seeing that she still had the boot in her possession. She tried hiding it behind her back, giving her a hesitant smile. "It's…not what it looks like?" she tried meekly.

"Not what it looks like?" Weiss said, though a lot more calmly than Ruby had been expecting. "It clearly looked like you had my boot in your hand and your face basically buried in it." She told her as she walked over to her.

"I…um….yes?" Ruby tried to respond, but she was caught red handed and there wasn't really anything she could say that would make this any better.

"So you admit that you were sniffing my boot." Weiss asked the Faunus as she noticed a clear stain on her outfit. "And it looks like you were getting off to it as well." Her eyes locked onto those silver ones. "Weren't you?"

Ruby nodded, her cheeks crimson. "I couldn't help it! I just needed to-"

"Ah ah ah." The White haired girl shook her head. "No excuses. It seems to me that you were clearly acting as a _Naughty_ pup."

"But! But!" The team leader tried to contest it, knowing what those words meant for her.

"No Buts, Ruby." She smirked as she kneeled so she was face to face with the younger girl. "You were clearly acting badly, so I think it's time for your 'training.' Besides, it's Friday." She reminded her.

Ruby whined, mostly in need, as she acknowledged her.

Weiss didn't mean to discover the accidental 'Thing' that Ruby was into. It sort of just…happened. The heiress profusely apologized, nearly falling to tears as she thought that Ruby would leave her due to being racist in the way she had addressed her.

Only to be shocked when the younger girl meekly admitted that she liked it.

Ever since then, they had made it a weekly thing. And while Weiss was getting used to being the "Owner" of a "Pet" she made sure not to overdo it. But, Ruby had been telling her to go a little harder into the sessions….so why not start now?

"Alright. Stand up straight, arms at your side and stay perfectly still." She ordered Ruby, who nodded and quickly went to the middle of the room as ordered, with arms at her side.

Weiss walked around her as she examined the young faunus, smirking as her tail was twitching behind her and her ears were pressed down against her head. Her eyes inspecting Ruby like a hunter would inspect their prey. Eyeing every inch of that body that, as of now, no longer belonged to her.

Ruby stood still as she felt the heiress' gaze around her, causing her to blush scarlet. She had been pushing Weiss to be more dominant, but she didn't expect her to actually do it.

Without warning, Weiss walked over to her as she began to undo her outfit. She unlaced her corset, pulling it harshly off and throwing it behind her, Ruby barely managing to correct her stumble as she returned to her position. She then felt hands as they roamed her body through her dress. Those same hands then expertly maneuvered around and took the top part of her dress off, exposing her upper body and her bra covered chest.

Weiss touched the milky white skin, seeing that some of her "marks" were almost fading completely. "I see your body is doing well to heal itself of my ownership marks, I'll have to fix that later." She told her, smirking at the shiver that followed.

Ruby gritted her teeth as she obeyed her Owner, feeling the older girl pressing herself against her back in a possessive manner. One hand cupping her breast as the other was stroking her thigh slowly. "Did you enjoy touching yourself without permission?"

"W-weiss, I didn't-"

"Answer the question, Ruby."

"Y-yes." She answered her question.

"And did it feel as good as when I touch you?"

"No." Ruby replied without hesitating

Weiss was quiet for a few seconds before nibbling on the side of Ruby's neck, causing the younger girl to gasp suddenly. She still kept her balance and stayed in position though. "Good Puppy." She cooed into her ear before she started to remove the rest of Ruby's clothing.

Her combat skirt was pulled down at her ankles before Weiss raised each one of Ruby's legs individually to get the combat skirt and throw it with her dress and corset. Her attention then went to her nylon stockings, which she rolled down to expose the creamy, milky white skin of her thighs that were begging for attention…but that would come later.

For now, she focused and stripping her pet of her clothing. She unlaced her boots, pulling one off first and rolling the stocking off. The heiress ran a finger down the Ruby's foot, seeing how hard she tried to stay still despite giggling. She put her leg down, doing the same thing with her right leg before throwing her boots and stockings into the pile behind them as well.

Ruby's face was as red as her cloak as she stood stock still for the heiress, her tail behind her moving behind her but aside that she was doing her best to listen to her.

The hands returned, slowly roaming around her body as they touched and teased as much as the hands could cover. One moved up to her chest again, a single finger tracing around Ruby's now erect peak. She felt Ruby's breath hitch, but she still maintained her composure regardless of what Weiss was doing.

"Good Girl." She cooed, chuckling as she saw Ruby's tail start to wag at the compliment.

"Weiss, d-don't do that." She whined, being complimented was always nice and all but it also excited her. Which was something that she didn't need during this 'training' session.

"Why not? I am simply saying that you are being a _very_ good girl." She whispered huskily into her fox ear, feeling the younger girl shudder beneath her. Her other hand slowly made its way down to her core, and she felt Ruby stiff up as a single finger traced her slit. "And I can also tell that my good girl is also very aroused."

Ruby nodded, not wanting to make a sound as she tried to hold still for Weiss and those cruel hands of hers as she teased her body.

Weiss unclasped her bra with one hand while slowly rubbing Ruby's core through her soaked underwear, exposing the younger faunus' girls chest. Her pink nipples erect as they were exposed to the cooler air of the dorm. The heiress wasted no time, and moved both hands up so she could cup both of Ruby's breasts firmly. She gently massaged them, only to move up and start playing with the leader's erect peak. At first, she made slow and lazy circles that began from the edge of the pink skin and ended at the very tip of the pink peak, then went the opposite way.

Ruby had to swallow a groan as Weiss played with her breasts. She trembled a little as her knees were getting a little weak, and all she was doing is playing with her nipples! She could only imagine how she would hold up once Weiss really ramped up her 'training.'

A gasp managed its way from Ruby's mouth as Weiss gently pinched both of the pink peaks and rolled them slowly. "How are you doing Ruby?" Weiss asked, and Ruby could tell that she was grinning.

"F-f-fine." She managed out through gritted teeth, her stance suddenly feeling harder to keep as Weiss continued to play with her breasts.

"Good." Was all Weiss told her as her right hand snaked down and pulled on her underwear, ripping it without really caring and exposing Ruby's moist and hot sex. She walked around so that she was in front of Ruby, her panties in her hand as she made a show of inspecting it. The poor faunus only blushed as Weiss sniffed i and she squeaked when she took a small lick, as if she was sampling a delicacy. "Not bad, taste a little sweet, but I think it needs a little more time to "stew", in my opinion."

She left Ruby there as she went to go and grab something from her drawer, allowing Ruby to regain herself a little as she waited for whatever the heiress was going to do to her. Her ears twitched as she heard the heiress looking for whatever she was looking for, whining silently as her thighs moved together a little when she heard her find whatever she was looking for.

The older girl put her toys on the table, and started to strip herself of her own clothing as well. Removing her bolero jacket, followed by untying her dress and neatly placing it on the table before toeing her boots off, and finally shimming out of her combat skirt, she unclasped her bra and pooled her panties on the floor before grabbing the toys she would be using on her pup and walking over to her.

She didn't let Ruby see her, throwing all the items she had grabbed onto the bed. "Very good, glad to see that you are being very obedient." She told her before walking over to her, pressing her own breasts to her back.

Ruby's eyes widened as she felt Weiss' bare chest pressed against her back, and when she felt her tweak her nipples again before walking around before her. Her face flushed a deeper red as she took in Weiss' naked form, her tail wagging before her as she licked her lips.

"Glad to see you feel that way about me, Ruby." Weiss smirked as she grabbed something from the bed, walking over to her still teammate and pressing her lips to her own.

Ruby closed her eyes as Weiss kissed her, feeling the older girl's tongue push into her mouth and take control of the kiss. However she felt something click around her neck and a slight pressure being applied around, and whined in confusion during the kiss.

Weiss pulled away, her finger lingering around the collar as it was embossed with a name.

Ruby's name.

"There, that looks good on you Ruby." She told her as she moved back a little bit.

So many things were going through the heiress' head, of what she could do with Ruby. Some, well most, not innocent and a few even pushing the boundary towards outright crazy. Her face flushed slightly, visioning Ruby on her knees with her arms behind her back as a Sybian teased her all the way to the peak, but never letting her get the release she desired and turning her into a begging mess, promising anything just so she could cum.

That got Weiss to shudder, but she shook her head. Maybe that can happen later…

"Alright Ruby, since you are doing well so far I think that it's safe to assume that we can move on to the next part of your training." She told her, smirking as she saw the dread on her pups face.

 _Her pup_ …she liked the sound of that.

Pushing that thought aside Weiss grabbed a studded, phallic object and waved it in front of Ruby. "You're familiar with this, right?" She asked the younger leader.

She nodded as she was looking at the dildo with etched dread on her face, but excitement in her eyes. Weiss could see it, Ruby thought the same thing she always thought when she brought out that specific toy. That she would grant her _Mercy._

How naïve of the girl to believe that.

Walking over to Ruby, Weiss took the dildo and ran it across the faunus' naked body. She took great delight as she watched Ruby visibly shiver in place as she ran the toy painstakingly slow around her breasts, teasing both erect peaks. The dildo continued its travels as she teased the surprisingly sensitive area between Ruby's breasts before snaking down towards her toned stomach. It didn't linger there for too long, traveling farther south as it reached where the heiress wanted it to be.

Ruby was trembling as she felt the tip against the slit of her core, feeling as Weiss teased her entrance ever so gently. "W-Weiss. Please." She asked her quietly.

"Now now, you don't get this until I say so." She reminded her.

"B-but Weiss, I-" The sentence was cut off as Weiss cruelly shoved the dildo into Ruby's heat, catching the girl by surprise as she stumbled before regaining her footing. She then pulled it back out, having it in the same position as she had before.

"Like I said Ruby, you will get it when I think you deserve it." She reminded her, moving the tip of it towards her clit and rubbing it gently. "Otherwise, you might get used to it. And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"N-n-no." Ruby managed out as she felt her love button being toyed with by the cruel heiress. Her legs were trembling as she continued to keep herself still for her, not wanting make this any harder than it already was for her.

"Glad that you see things my way." She nodded as she watched how Ruby was trembling in place. She took the toy and lined it up with Ruby's waiting and soaked sex before sliding it in with ease. Weiss smirked when she felt Ruby's knees buckle slightly, before locking her knees up in an attempt to keep herself standing. Slowly pulling it out, Weiss would rotated the toy as she slid it back inside her heat as she listened to the sounds Ruby would make as she tried to keep her composure.

Ruby's vision was swimming as she felt the heat in her core pool up as she was slowly being brought towards her peak, the toy starting to pick up the pace inside her. Her hot walls would tighten against the toy as it moved, feeling each bump and causing her tighten even more around it and bring in even more pleasure.

Weiss sped up the toy, getting to her feet as she continued to thrust it into Ruby's dripping sex. She could feel the younger girl's arousal coating the toy and dripping onto her fingers. "My my, you sure are making a mess." She teased as she pressed her lips to Ruby's own in a heated kiss. Ruby was mentally trying to keep herself upright, so Weiss was able to take control of the kiss as her tongue invaded the faunus' mouth. She gently bit on her lip before pullin away as she looked up at Ruby's eyes.

"Do you want to cum?" She asked Ruby as the toy never ceased.

Ruby couldn't answer her, losing the ability to speak as she felt Weiss' other hand play with her sensitive nub. She could only nod, looking up at her pathetically.

"Use words." She chided her softly. "I don't know if you want me to stop or keep going, so you need to tell me."

"Y-yes." She moaned out.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want to cum!" She whined out as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her peak.

Weiss hummed, and showed her some mercy. "I suppose that you have been doing a good job so far." She said idly, acting as if she was thinking about something while her hands were busy pushing Ruby up the very edge.

"Very Well, Cum for me." She told her as she looked Ruby in the eyes.

Ruby let out a high pitched whine that was like music to Weiss' ears as she was pushed over the edge. Her ears stood on end as her tails went stiff, her legs failing her as she vaguely felt herself being held up by some force. She didn't care though, her mind went blank as a white pleasure overtook her. Her eyes closed as her mouth was open, panting as Weiss tried to prolong her orgasm f or as long as she could.

She mind was buzzing with white noise for a few minutes, idly she felt her tail thumping against the floor as she felt something gently scratching and massaging her ears. It took her a few minutes, but Ruby slowly was coming back to her senses. She blinked, her vision clearing up and looking towards the ceiling. But instead of seeing the white tiles of the ceiling as she was expecting, she was met with the face of her partner as she smiled down at her.

"How was that?" She asked her softly as she continued to scratch her ears gently, knowing that it was something that Ruby loved.

"That was amazing." She croaked out, her voice dry. The heiress frowned and reached for an ice cold water bottle, opening it and offering it to Ruby. She nodded and sat up, pushing herself on wobbly arms as Weiss helped her by raising the bottle to her lips and tilting it for her to drink. Ruby hummed as she drank it, the cool liquid soothing her slightly aching throat. She emptied the bottle and Weiss tossed it into the waste basket. "Thank You." She turned to Weiss, her voice no longer sounding raspy and dry.

"I wasn't too hard on you, was I?" Weiss asked, concern clearly heard in her tone of voice. She was afraid she had gone too far.

"No, that was good." She nodded, though Weiss wasn't convinced. "Trust me Weiss, you did well. In fact, I think that you were a little too soft. I'm not some porcelain doll, I can handle a lot more than you think." Ruby explained as she tried to convince her, smiling at her brightly.

"Are you sure?" She asked Ruby as she looked up a her.

"I'm positive." Ruby answered her, with that bright smile of hers that managed to Melt Weiss' heart.

"OK….Well, since that's the case….would you be willing to keep going? I have some…ideas…." Weiss admitted, a pinkish tint dusting her cheeks.

"Of Course!" She nodded happily, and Weiss couldn't help but smile in return. The way her pup's tail wagged excitedly and her ears perked up…

Her mind went back a few words….Her Pup…. _Her Pup_.

Her imagination went rampant as she imagined Ruby with a collar, her name embossed on it as those eyes looked up to her…they made the heat in her core start to stir.

"Alright." She said as she stood up. "Then I guess that we'll continue your 'Training' then." She told Ruby, though her voice carried more of an Authorative tone. A far cry from the softer, gentler, loving tone that Weiss had before. She didn't pay much attention to it though.

Weiss walked over to the closet, quickly locating what she was looking for and walking back over to the bed. In her hands, was a small black box with a padlock. It was slightly bigger than a shoe box but Ruby was more curious as to why it was padlocked like that.

She didn't have enough time to even think about what was inside as she felt herself being roughly picked up by some force stronger than herself, binding her by wrist and by ankle, and keep her in the air.

"W-what?" She looked around nervously, until Weiss walked over to her with a smirk…though this smirk wasn't like the one from before. In her hands, she had something but Ruby wasn't really able to see what it was.

"Don't worry, pup. This is just part of your new 'training'. I didn't mean to scare you like that though." She did admit, she hated hearing Ruby whimper in fear like she had just done.

Ruby nodded, relaxing a little bit more as she chuckled. "You scared me, I thought we were being attacked or something." She admitted. "Anyway, I am ready for whatever you can dish out." She said with a little bit of pride.

Weiss nodded. "Alright, but first let's put this on." She said, wrapping something around Ruby's neck. There was a faint click, and Weiss took a step back to admire her.

The red color matched Ruby's color scheme perfectly, and the Gun Metal Gray Nametag matched her eyes as well. Ruby's name was engraved on the plate, underneath was another small set of words that would be unreadable unless you were up close.

"Um…what did you put around my neck?" Ruby asked as she tried to look. It didn't feel tight, or uncomfortable in anyway. It was a perfect fit, she just wanted to know what it was. Weiss didn't give her an answer, and so Ruby assumed it was just some sort of present or a fashion piece.

She felt her body being manipulated again. Her wrists were brought together as her arms bent at the elbows, and the binds at her ankles pushed her legs slightly so that her knees would start to bend. She lowered the faunus onto her bed as she grabbed the toy she had been using before and slowly pushed it into Ruby's still dripping sex.

The younger girl moaned loudly as she felt the toy return inside her, her walls clenching tightly before the toy was removed and she was left clenching nothing and feeling empty.

She was taken aback, however, when she was presented with the same toy. Shining with her arousal.

"This is your mess." Weiss began. "And I think it would be fitting if you were to clean it up." She told Ruby, explaining to the girl what she wanted her to do.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she did as she was told as Weiss moved it closer to her. Ruby stuck her tongue out and began to lick the toy clean. She took pride when she saw Weiss blush, and even opened her mouth and took in a part of it completely before taking it out of her mouth.

Weiss narrowed her eyes as she put the phallic toy down. "Are you trying to tease me Ruby?"

"Maybe." She said innocently.

"Well, I think I know how I should deal with naughty, teasing pups such as yourself then." Weiss told her as she got up and returned to her place behind Ruby. She redid the binds on her hands, moving them behind her back so that she fell face first against the bed so that her ass and her core were presented to her clearly.

Weiss stuck her tongue out as she grabbed Ruby by the thighs, and took a long, slow lick with the flat of her tongue, smirking as she felt Ruby stiffen up. As always Ruby's arousal had a sweet tang to it that, for whatever Reason, Weiss found it to be addicting. Her finger moved in and began to toy with her sensitive bud, causing her to gasp. And as soon as she made that sound, all of the pleasure ceased and she felt Weiss' naked body over her and her mouth near her other ear.

"Listen carefully Ruby, I don't want you to make a sound. Understood?"

"W-what?"

"I said, I don't want a sound. You will take whatever I dish out, and you will do so quietly." She explained again before moving down, her hands trailing down Ruby's body before going back to her thighs.

Her finger was on her clit again as her tongue did small strokes over her slit, and Ruby felt her throat itching as she felt the need to moan. But, she didn't want to disobey her. She felt her sex being spread, and Weiss' tongue pushed inside her which cause Ruby to buck. Weiss held her still however, not letting her move more than a few inches.

Her dexterous fingers returned to play with her clit again, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger and causing Ruby to stiffen up even more. She had to bite back a moan as she felt her breathing become a little quicker. The heat in her core was being stirred again and Weiss was slowly creeping her up towards her peak.

Her mouth moved away from her sex, replaced with two fingers that began to piston inside of her and her clit was being attended to by a warm mouth. Ruby bit the inside of her cheek when she felt a slight suckling sensation, but couldn't stop the moan from coming out as she felt her tongue slowly tease the very tip of the sensitive bud.

"It seems that my little puppy can't follow simply directions." She said as she got up, rubbing her ass with the palm of her hand gently, before giving it a hard smack.

Ruby yelped as she felt the stinging sensation on her ass, and turned to Weiss for an explanation.

"Because you were being disobedient, I am going to punish you." Was her curt reply before giving her another powerful slap on the ass that caused her to jolt.

Ruby was unused to being spanked, but it seems her body was reacting positively. Weiss noticed that Ruby's sex had started to drool a little, and by the time she had smacked her red ass ten times, there was a small line of arousal that was leaking onto the bed.

"Looks like someone enjoys being punished." She chuckled as a solitary finger rubbed her slit. She brought it over to her Ruby's mouth, who looked at it for a second before eagerly cleaning it up. Her reward for that was a gently ear massage that caused her tail to start wagging. "See? Being a good puppy brings good rewards, and being a bad pup means punishment." She cooed as she nibbled on her ear.

Ruby whined and wiggled her ass a little as Weiss was teasing her, her orgasm slowly subsiding as Weiss landed blow after blow against her ass. She finished off with one last hit, which caused even Ruby's ears to ring as she felt the stinging pain circulate through her.

But, it felt _good._

Weiss ran a finger down her slit, and she felt that Ruby was actually getting more turned on by this. But for now, she decided to be somewhat lenient and not go too hard on her…

"Alright Ruby, let's try this again OK? Not a sound."

Ruby nodded, bracing herself for whatever Weiss was going to do. At first, it wasn't too bad. A single finger teasing her slit, the faunus blushing as she felt Weiss cleaning her up…She didn't mean to do that, but her body seemed to be enjoying this.

Her breath hitched as she felt the tip of the dildo return, and swallowed a groan when it slowly slid back inside her sopping heat. Though, this one wasn't the one with the studs that Weiss had been using before. This one was more of a bullet shape and slicker, which was good in the fact that it would keep her from feeling all those pleasurable nubs. Unfortunately when her hot walls clenched around the toy, it made it easier for Weiss to pull it out and let Ruby feel empty inside.

Weiss acknowledged that she was doing a good job, cooing into her ear as she never stopped pistoning the toy. She could feel Ruby's breathing become more and more shallow, and her ears drooped while her tail lazily draped over her tail, indicating she was getting closer and closer to her climax.

"OK, I want you to tell me when you are getting closer to your orgasm." She told her as she slowed down, but still kept a steady pace.

Ruby nodded, and only a few moments later she opened her mouth. "I-I'm about to-" She was cut off by a gasp as she felt the toy pull out of her completely, and the pleasurable touched cease. "W-weiss! I was so close!" she whined.

"Now Ruby, like I said before. You need to control yourself, otherwise you'll just do that whenever you want. And I can't have that." She tutted. "So, for now at least, you will tell me when you are getting closer to your orgasm. Understood?"

Her voice carried that authorative tone from before, and Ruby nodded without hesitating.

"Good." She praised her, lifting her chin and pecking her lips before letting her face drop onto the mattress and returning to her place behind Ruby. Ruby groaned loudly again as she felt the toy return, the studded one, as Weiss was rotating it inside her while slowly pushing it in and out of her.

"Remember Ruby, I don't want to hear a single sound." The heiress warned her. She used her glyphs to hold onto the studded dildo and let it slowly glide in and out of Ruby, making sure to add some variation like rotating it as well.

Weiss moved around towards where Ruby was, and kneeled so they were at eye level. She could hear that her breathing was getting labored again, and knew she was getting close. A few more thrusts, and Weiss grinned when she heard Ruby trying to talk to her.

"I-Im about to-"Again, all the pleasure stopped as Ruby was teetering on the edge. The toy still stuffed inside her and giving her the satisfaction of feeling filled.

"W-weiss. Please." She whined to the heiress, trying to give her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Do you think you've been good? Do you think you deserve to cum?"

Ruby only shook her head frantically, drops of sweat flying everywhere.

"Alright, if you truly think you deserve to cum, I want you to say. "Your puppy deserves to cum." "

Ruby blinked, before frowning. "W-what?"

"You heard me. If you want me to let you feel bliss, say those words."

Ruby's frowned deepened, and she shook her head.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself." And with a snap of her fingers, the toy began to move inside of her. "And I don't want to hear a sound." She reminded her.

Ruby willed herself to be as silent as she could, concentrating on the toy inside of her and trying not to let the pleasure get to her…or the idea of a sweet, blissful release if she just surrendered to her inner desires and just said those words-

NO! Ruby closed her eyes, as she tried her hardest to not let that damned toy get to her. Her breathing was even, and she was doing a good job of staving off the toy inside of her…that was until she felt fingers playing with her erect clit.

Her eyes widened, not prepared for Weiss to cheat like that and play with Ruby's sensitive nub as well. That one little detail shattered her entire mental concentration, and Ruby lost herself to the pleasure as she felt it climb, and climb, and climb.

"W-weiss! I-I need to cum! P-p-please!" She begged her as she turned to face the white haired girl.

"You know what I want to hear."

Ruby felt herself being forced towards her peak as her clit was being expertly played with, and that damn toy inside her was slowly rotating inside her while her walls clenched tightly around it. She was so close, and didn't want to disobey Weiss.

So, she swallowed her saliva, and her pride, and shakily surrendered herself to her bodies core desires. "Y-your puppy D-deserves to cum" She told to Weiss shakily, wanting her approval before being thrown off the edge. She was doing her best to stave off the impending orgasm, and her eyes widened as she saw Weiss tapping her chin in thought. "P-please! Y-your puppy w-wants to cum!" She told her again as she fought against her body.

Weiss hummed as she looked over to see how Ruby was fairing. Face down, ass up, her upper body in a deep flush, her ears flattened against her head and her tail hanging limply. "I suppose I could…" She told her, before all the pleasure stopped.

Ruby all but cried out as she felt the pleasure cease again, but Weiss pressed a finger to her lips so that she could explain herself.

"I will let you cum this time, don't worry." She smiled, kissing her softly before the assault on her body began again. She felt several hands around her breasts, massaging the mounds while two more played with her nipples, aside the ones at her heat and playing with her engorged clit. Ruby's breath was beginning to get erratic.

"Look at me Ruby." She ordered her, and those silver eyes of her slowly locked onto Weiss, those hands mercilessly teasing and playing with her body. "Cum for me, my puppy."

Weiss took great satisfaction as she saw those eyes glaze over, never breaking eye contact, as Ruby was thrown over the edge. She clenched tightly around the toy, the fingers playing with her clit rolling it between its fingers while the hands at her breasts rolled her nipples gently between its fingers as well.

She made sure to keep Ruby on cloud nine for as long as she could, drawing out her climax for what felt like a good amount of time before dissolving her semblance into a puff of smoke, and allowing Ruby's body to slump on the bed now that it was free of the binds that had held her.

Ruby stared towards the wall, her eyes still unfocused and her mind still buzzing from the potency of her orgasm.

While she was still out of it, Weiss began to clean everything up. She stored her toys, after thoroughly disinfecting them, in the little black box. And washed the studded dildo before putting that into storage as well. It only took her about three minutes, and she noticed that Ruby was still out of it. So, she quickly headed into the bathroom, and started to run a bath.

By the time Ruby had finally returned to the land of the living, she felt herself being hoisted up bridle style. She blinked, ears twitching as she looked up and saw that she was being carried by Weiss. "W-wha-"

"Shhh, don't worry. You were all tired, and sweaty. So I'm going to clean you up." She smiled at her before lowering her into the bathtub gently.

Ruby sighed happily as she felt the warm water relax her, and happily hummed when she felt Weiss' fingers gently scratching the base of her ears. "So good." She mumbled happily.

"So…how was that?" She asked the younger girl, referring to what had just happened.

"That was….wow. I didn't and still don't know how to describe it." She admitted, her cheeks taking a pink tint as she remembered what she said to Weiss.

"So you didn't like it? Did I go too far that time?"

"No! It was just…I wasn't expecting you to do that. And…I wouldn't be opposed to you doing that again." She mumbled shyly.

Weiss smirked as she grabbed the bodywash and her loofah. "That can be arranged."

Ruby hummed and nodded as she leaned forwards and let Weiss clean her, not noticing that Weiss had been eyeing that collar that was around her neck with the entire time…

* * *

Weiss' glyphs open a plethora of possibilities, just like Blake's semblance. Also, no feet in this story? Unacceptable...I must rectify this wrong somehow. Also, as you can see, this story was not marked as complete...what could he mean by this?


End file.
